Hatred of the Soul
by InceptionTact
Summary: The Final Getuga Tenshou's price is bigger this time around. Ichigo finally breaks and hates all of those around him and wishes nothing more than to be by himself as oblivion approaches him. ONE-SHOT


_**Hatred of the Soul**_

"Talking"

"**Hollow"**

"_Zanpaktou" _

'Thoughts'

**I do not own Bleach… sorry guys, I wish it was true too.**

**A/N: My first one-shot! I was really frustrated and angry when I wrote this, hence the theme. Not for people who are in a good mood. Dark OOC Ichigo, no happy ending. You've been warned.**

"Mugetsu" it was that word that would end everything.

Ichigo watched in sick enjoyment as Aizen disintegrated from the force of his attack.

After everything died down Ichigo landed on the ground feeling angry and regretful as the last of his visage crumbled into nothing and his powers fading quickly soon after.

He didn't get to spend his last moments in peace however, as Urahara landed near the teen but was somewhat surprised the teen's hateful and angry face.

"What the hell do you want Urahara?" he spoke lowly but the venom in his voice was clear as day.

Urahara was taken aback by Ichigo's almost murderous voice, but shrugged it off as stress from fighting a battle like that… How wrong he was however.

"Now now Kurosaki-san, that isn't the way to talk to some-"he was cut off as Ichigo's shinigami garb began disintegrating starting at his chest, and being replaced by what looked like human clothing. It however stopped for a little while when it reached his waist line.

Urahara's eyes went as wide as saucers when he felt the boy's almost nonexistent reiatsu. "Kurosaki-san just what in the hell happened?" he questioned as Ichigo got up and proceeded to punch the man in the face and watched in sick joy as Urahara looked at him like he lost his mind.

Ichigo was beyond angry, no there wasn't even a word for the amount of pure and unadulterated hatred flowing through his veins. He was seething and needed a vent before his time was up, and he just found the perfect one.

"You want to know what happened. I'll tell you what happened! I'M GOING TO DIE FOREVER! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENING! THERE IS NO PASS GO AND COLLECT REINCARNATION! MY SOUL IS GOING TO BE COMPLETELY OBLITERATED! SO YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE CAN JUST FUCK OFF!" he seethed and decked Urahara in the face once again.

Said man was now on the ground gaping at Ichigo's extreme behavior and had so many questions firing off in his brain but settled for just one since Ichigo seemed to have stopped beating him.

"What are you talking about Kuosaki-san?" he asked trying to wrap his mind around how this was possible.

Ichigo brought his wrathful attention back to the shopkeeper and his voice became quitter like normal, but the absolute anger and hatred laced in it seemed to have increased.

"I don't have enough time to explain it, and as my last _demand…" _he growled out the word "I want to be left alone until I am gone." His speech stopped momentarily to see if the fucking shopkeeper was taking him seriously. "I don't give a Fucking shit who thinks that they deserve to see me and mean '_anybody'_. If I so much as see anyone approach me, I will come back from oblivion and slaughter all of you!" He cursed at the gob stopped shopkeeper who just listened to the teen that seemed nothing like the cold but loving kid he mentored and fought with in war.

Urahara was beyond confused and to be honest… ashamed. Whatever he did obviously killed Aizen, but it came at a price no soul had ever paid before. 'He has every right to hate us, we were weak and caused this.' He thought morbidly to himself. 'I owe it to him to at least honor his wish.'

Ichigo was still seething and continued to get worse and took it out on the platinum blonde in front of him.

Urahara was still on the ground when the former orange haired reaper's last shinigami clothing left him, leaving him in a soulless husk of a spiritual body that would soon decay. "I will tell you now so that you can tell every one of those failures of souls can hear this! I regret meeting every single one of you and would take it all back and condemn you all to hell if only to watch you all suffer as I have!" he stopped his breathing becoming labored, his time was getting shorter. "All you people have ever done is make me suffer and fight a war I didn't belong in! And now I have to pay everything just so you can all live which is complete bullshit! I hate all of you! You teased me with the idea of friends and happiness when in reality, my entire existence has always been loneliness and darkness! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT!" he screamed, his voice cracking and wavering with each word with his body.

Urahara was beyond shocked, what they had done to this poor child was beyond inexcusable. Ichigo was such a loving soul before… but now he was ruled by hatred and anger… They had broken him. He couldn't take it anymore and snapped.

Urahara gave a sad nod, and did as he was told.

As he shunpo'd away from Ichigo he could hear the boy begin to cough and scream. 'Even in death he suffers.' He inwardly cringed at what sounded like a dying animal rather than a human.

'God damn us all.' Urahara thought mid shunpo but was stopped as everyone from the Winter War appeared before him.

Yamamoto was at the front of everyone, who were whispering about the fight finally being over and wishing to see the 'hero of the winter war' as Ichigo was being dubbed.

When Urahara heard the whispers, he wanted to snap out in anger at them and himself but kept himself composed until he couldn't anymore.

"Is it finally over?" Yamamoto asked Kisuke in his commanding but somewhat happy tone.

Urahara kept up his façade and answered the man. "Yes Aizen is dead and the Winter War is now over."

After he said that he heard some of those gathered cheer and holler in happiness, which made his blood boil.

Rukia and Inoue and the rest of Ichigo's closer friends came to the front of the group, only one thing on their mind.

"Where is Ichigo?" Rukia asked the shopkeeper voicing everyone else's curiosity.

"…"

Rukia reworded her question thinking that Urahara didn't hear her. "Can we see him?"

Urahara's eyes burned with anger at this girl's audacity "No." was his flat reply.

Rukia and all the others blanched at his blatant denial of her request. However Yoruichi knew something was wrong by how strange Kisuke was acting.

"Why not?" the cat asked, she really wanted to see her student, he had grown on her during the war.

Even as his best friend asked him Urahara's blood still boiled. "He doesn't wish to see _'any'_ of us before he leaves." He said, his voice flat and emotionless.

That had thrown everyone for a loop but Renji had to know why his best friend would request that. "What do you mean? Why would he not want to see any of us? And what do you mean by 'leaves'?"

Urahara finally had enough of these dense fucks "ENOUGH!" he seethed and pointed his sword at the crowd. "He is leaving… forever! His soul is dying and he wishes to be by himself as he told me that he HATES all of us! He wants nothing to do with us and HATES us for being weak and causing him to sacrifice himself for our sake!" he seethed at the crowd watching as looks of shock and disbelief were all he could see.

Rukia flinched at Urahara's tone, but refused to believe what she just heard.

"IMPOSSIBLE! YOU'RE WRONG! ICHIGO WOULD NEVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" she said while starting to cry.

Urahara looked down emotionlessly at the crying girl and continued "Believe what you want, but he is and will die, and we have driven him past his breaking point. He has cut all of his ties with us, and as his last wish which, I was told to keep _'anybody'_..." he said pointing his sword at everyone "from disturbing him in his final moments." He voice unwavering, but filled with regret at how this came to be.

"And if you feel like testing me… I will show you how serious I am about this!" he yelled as his sword glowed red before being released into Shikia.

"Awaken: Benihime!"

Everyone present stared at Urahara in disbelief. This couldn't be true, could it? Had they seriously caused him to break and becoming consumed by hatred so he wouldn't wish to see any of them? And was he seriously dying?

Everyone just stood there trying to digest this. What if Urahara was telling the truth?

It was then that Sou-Taichou stepped forward to contain Urahara "You hold no authority ov-"

He was cut off at Urahara's declaration.

"Bankai: Insane Queen of Crimson Heaven: Benihime!" He shouted letting his reiatsu soar to its absolute maximum.

Those that were here just stared at the man in disbelief. 'Is he challenging the Sou-Taichou?'

Yamamoto wanted to tell the man, though he was powerful, very powerful actually, that he wouldn't win.

He never got the chance as a pained scream was heard in the distance that was unmistakably Ichigo's caused everyone to wince and shunpo over to the sound.

They arrived a minute later, and what they saw made them want to double over in pain and loss. There before them layed a dead and dissolving Ichigo.

Half the women and even some of the men either screamed or cried their agony, not that Ichigo would've cared.

As the last of Ichigo's spiritual body faded Urahara thought he should mention one last thing if they hadn't caught on earlier.

"He will not be reincarnated, his soul no longer exists." He said morbidly, his voice laced with guilt and anger.

As he started walking away Yamamoto spoke up causing him to pause in step. "Where are you going now?" he asked the man

Urahara just looked over his shoulder in disgust "Someone has to go and tell his family." And with that he was off, to do the worst job in the world. Be the messenger of death.

**End**

"_It is said that war readies those for the next one… but what about those that don't come back?"- Me_


End file.
